Stories: Attack of the Dark Trio
Plot Dark Green Shadow, Boss Choy and Re-Peat Boss have teamed up to terrorize the town with triple the trouble, right after kidnapping their good counterparts. Can the gang outsmart all three villains? Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones * Dark Green Shadow * Boss Choy * Re-Peat Boss * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Blast * Tommy * Alice Story The story begins with Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss, who have been called for a plant hero gathering. * 'Green Shadow: '''Alright, you two. Make sure you behave yourselves in the gathering later. * '''Bonk Choy: '''No problem, "leaf" that to us! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Where exactly is the meeting at, Green Shadow? * '''Green Shadow: '''I heard from Nightcap that there's a new L.E.A.F. base in Echo Creek. That's where the meeting is. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Okay...it sounds a little TRICKY somehow. I mean, there has only been one L.E.A.F. base in Suburbia, and that's our home! * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, there's a second one now, so I guess it's good for us. ''Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss arrive at what appears to be the new base. * 'Green Shadow: '''Well, here we are. But it's strange that there's no plant heroes here. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Knowing you, you're normally the most punctual plant hero among the eleven. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''The base itself looks TRICKY and rather familiar. * '''Green Shadow: '''It does look similar to a base we've been to before. But why? And why aren't there any other plant heroes? * '???: 'Oh, don't worry, good me. I'm here too! * '''Bonk Choy: '"Good me"? * 'Green Shadow: '''Oh no. ''Someone drops down and takes out both Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss at the same time. It's Dark Green Shadow! * 'Green Shadow: '''Dark Green Shadow? * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Surprised to see me again, good me? * '''Green Shadow: '''What are you up to now, evil me? And what have you done to my sidekicks? * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''I'm afraid they're coming with us. Alright, you can take them in now! ''Boss Choy steps out and carries both Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss into the "new L.E.A.F. base", which turns out to be Re-Peat Boss's own base as Boss Choy throws both victims into fortifed freezing tanks. * 'Boss Choy: '''They're in, Re-Peat Boss. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Excellent. Now get that pesky pea herself. She's the only one left. * '''Boss Choy: '''Got it. ''Boss Choy steps out of the base again, where Green Shadow and Dark Green Shadow are fighting each other. * 'Green Shadow: '''You're going down, evil me. I will make sure of it. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Hmph! I don't think so. ''Dark Green Shadow tries to punch back Green Shadow, but Green Shadow counters her evil counterpart's punches, before punching her into a wall. Before Green Shadow can finish off Dark Green Shadow, she gets knocked out by a single punch delivered by Boss Choy, who has sneaked up to behind her during the intense fight. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''About time you helped. * '''Boss Choy: '''Hey, you could've at least thanked me for my help. That pea would have ended you without me. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Nonsense, I'm much better than her! But I do have to thank you for helping me out. * '''Boss Choy: '''That's more like it. Once we throw Green Shadow into the freezing tank as well, we can commence our attack. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''You're right. Let's hurry up so that we can get to the fun part soon. ''Dark Green Shadow and Boss Choy drag Green Shadow into Re-Peat Boss's base and throw her into another fortified freezing tank. Re-Peat Boss activates all three fortified freezing tanks, freezing the three victims. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''There, they're frozen! No sword can break my tanks now! * '''Boss Choy: '''So what are we waiting for? Let's attack! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Let's do it. Those Locked Room fools won't stand a chance against us! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Hop into my John Jackshroom Bot. I made modifications to it after the last time Bonk Choy wrecked it. No one will be able to stop it this time! * '''Boss Choy: '''Okay. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Let's go! ''Dark Green Shadow and Boss Choy hops into Re-Peat Boss's John Jackshroom Bot. Re-Peat Boss drives it out of the base and into Echo Creek. Meanwhile, in the L.E.A.F. Headquarters, the gang are sharing their stories of various events. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''And right after that, Captain Snap Jaws became angry and started attacking the entire Peakea village herself! * '''Starcade: '''Woah, really? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Yeah. Apparently the argument was too much for her to handle. Captain Red Shell had to defeat her with an enchanted sword. (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108